<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>海洋学歌剧：梅兹洛斯在黑暗中 by JasonLee1972</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343244">海洋学歌剧：梅兹洛斯在黑暗中</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonLee1972/pseuds/JasonLee1972'>JasonLee1972</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>海洋学歌剧 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonLee1972/pseuds/JasonLee1972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【奇幻AU，设定和神话都是我自己编的。时间线是费费生六七的时候。食用前请先阅读正文前六章。】<br/>【大梅/费费，大梅/小熊，斜线有意义。包含令人掉san的描述。】<br/>【本章可能解释了为什么大梅性格不那么鱼……】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Maedhros | Maitimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>海洋学歌剧 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>梅兹洛斯又做梦了。</p><p>他蜷缩在静谧的黑暗中。他听到了一种声音，一个古老的旋律，让他在歌声中融化，变得像一棵繁茂的树，他的血管向下生长，像树根一样扎进肥沃的土地，土地下流淌的泉水让他变得那么强壮，强壮到不再满足于这片狭小的空间，于是他长出了爪子和牙齿，咬断了自己的根，想要离开孕育他的那片土地。但是无论他走到哪里，世界仍旧一片黑暗，歌声在他耳边彻夜流淌。</p><p>于是他停了下来，泉水在他身下汇聚，逐渐淹没了他的身体，漫过他的口鼻直到灌顶。那水冷的像是搅动一下就会结冰，但是却让他全身都燃烧了起来。</p><p>他用力的抓挠自己的鳃，直到抓出血来。</p><p>他来到费艾诺的房间外，细碎的声音从房间里传了出来。以往他不会在这种时候去打扰费艾诺，但是今天一切都变得不一样了。他向里偷窥，看到一条梵雅Alpha人鱼把父亲压在了身下，他璀璨的金发和鳞片像融金的河流，把费艾诺象牙般洁白的皮肤印成了冰冷的金色，好像他是一尊镀金的神像。他被排除在这个黄金天堂外的黑暗空间，他想要尖叫，他向下沉没，他在虚妄的愤怒中挣扎，愤怒让他变得无比的强大，他想咬断那个Alpha的喉咙，撕开他的腹部扯出他的内脏，他想——他想——</p><p>“罗珊朵，你在那里做什么？我没有告诉你不要过来吗？”</p><p>梅兹洛斯打了个寒战，从激烈又血腥的幻想中清醒过来，然后意识到自己的脸在发烧，他的幻想带来的力量从他身上消失了。</p><p>“爸爸，我有点不舒服……”他说。</p><p>“过来。”</p><p>他垂头丧气的游进了房间。那个Alpha停止了动作，但是还留在费艾诺身体里，蓝色的眼神友善又好奇的看着他。越接近他们，梅兹洛斯越感到沮丧，他不可能从成年的Alpha那里夺走他的父亲……</p><p>费艾诺有点不耐烦，不过还是认真检查了自己的儿子。他的脸上露出了奇异的表情。</p><p>“爸爸的小鱼苗长大啦。”他轻快的说。</p><p>“对不起，爸爸。”梅兹洛斯说，不知道自己为什么要道歉。</p><p>“没什么好对不起的。”费艾诺抚摸他的头发，让他烧了起来。</p><p>“要一起吗？”那个Alpha问。</p><p>“你让我觉得有点恶心了，劳瑞①。”费艾诺推开了他：“明天再来找我。”</p><p>“遵命，陛下。”那个Alpha笑了笑，行礼之后就离开了房间。梅兹洛斯想和他一起离开。他觉得身体很沉，一块坚硬的东西在他小腹里发出无声的尖叫。但是他留了下来。费艾诺把他拉到自己怀里。</p><p>泉水把他淹没了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①：这条鱼可能是凯勒巩的爹，但谁也不是，这名字是我瞎编的。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>梅兹洛斯听到了水流的声音。</p><p>他闭上眼睛，悬浮在黑暗中，让冰冷的海水流过自己的鱼鳃，想象自己还停留在费艾诺的子宫里。海水中掺杂的信息素在他的肺叶中留下鲜明的灼烧感。他倾听着费艾诺血液流动的声音，他的心跳轻快的就像一只小鸟，他百无聊赖的在产床上舒展身体，发出很轻很轻的呻吟。他在海洋古老的魔咒中诞生，又用古老的魔咒让梅兹洛斯来到世界上。</p><p>他睁开眼睛，慢慢的游进了费艾诺的房间里。临近生产的时候费艾诺总是很烦躁，除了他的Alpha和他的儿子们，他不允许别人接近他。</p><p>费艾诺弓着身子蜷缩在他海藻编织成的柔软产床上，尾巴卷着一条轮船的龙骨，尾鳍偶尔抽打，扫落木头的碎屑和藤壶的碎片。他的手伸到了他的腹部下面缓慢的动作，黏腻的腥味从那里传来。他忍过了一阵战栗，疲惫的偏过了头，看到了梅兹洛斯。</p><p>“麦提莫，来帮帮爸爸。”他用沙哑的声音说。</p><p>人鱼的卵成熟是在三个月。在三个月的时候，胚胎就发育到了可以开始茁壮成长的程度，卵壳会变得异常的柔韧和耐腐蚀，可以适应恶劣的海洋环境。人鱼们常常在卵成熟的时候就把它们生下来并且安放在合适的位置等待它们孵化，不过他们有时候也会让卵留在子宫里孵化。卵会从母体吸收更多的养分，长得更大，更快的孵化……更强壮的后代。</p><p>梅兹洛斯来到他身边，检查费艾诺的生殖腔，在心中快速回想着人鱼生育的知识。那个平时隐藏在鳞片下的裂缝现在已经打开了，但是远远不够。费艾诺意识到了这一点，他为自己做了扩张，但是做的很糟。Omega在孕育后代的时候很难感受到性欲，他的身体本能的抗拒消耗。但是梅兹洛斯已经做了很多次。他轻车熟路，况且这次孩子是他的，费艾诺不会抗拒他。</p><p>他没有管费艾诺一塌糊涂的生殖腔，而是环抱住他，释放出自己的信息素环绕住他。费艾诺慢慢的松开了那根龙骨。梅兹洛斯亲吻吮吸费艾诺的耳鳍，用他最喜欢的方式，用手指打着转按摩他生殖腔周围的肌肉。这起了效果，费艾诺发出了长长的叹息声，紧绷的肌肉放松了，尾巴盘上了梅兹洛斯的尾巴。</p><p>梅兹洛斯放开了他，握住了费艾诺的胯骨，俯身亲吻他微微隆起的小腹，同时观察他的反应。费艾诺抓住了他的头发，但是没有开口阻止他，于是他知道自己获得了许可。他从那里一路亲吻下去，最后含住了费艾诺生殖腔外面翕动的开口，用舌头撬开贝壳一样紧闭的软肉。黏腻的液体从那里面渗了出来，梅兹洛斯舔到了里面一块光滑的东西。</p><p>他很有耐心的抚慰周围因疼痛而痉挛的肌肉，直到它们放松下来。他按着费艾诺的小腹向下挤压，让他把那东西排出来：一颗很大的珍珠，撑着发红的肉慢慢的被挤出来，上面还裹着很多粘液，不知道被费艾诺什么时候放进去的。他把那颗珍珠扔到了水流里。</p><p>“好孩子。”费艾诺精疲力尽的抚摸梅兹洛斯的头发：“你做的很好……不过这也是你该做的，不是吗？你让爸爸怀了两个孩子。”</p><p>“是的，爸爸。”梅兹洛斯说。</p><p>“爸爸又想起来怀你的时候了。你在爸爸肚子里待了七个月，你长得那么大。我生下你没两天你就孵化了。”费艾诺拉着他的手抚摸自己的小腹：“你还记得吗？”</p><p>“我还记得，爸爸。”梅兹洛斯说。</p><p>“那可真疼。你迫不及待的想出来，小爪子一直在蛋壳里乱抓。”费艾诺玩着他的指甲:“那时候你的手只有这么一点大，指甲还是透明的，但是抓人疼的要死。”</p><p>“对不起，爸爸。”梅兹洛斯说。他的眼睛突然又酸又涩，就像是瞬膜里进了沙子。他眨了眨眼睛，但是里面什么都没有。</p><p>费艾诺趴在他怀里，闭上眼睛不再说话，看起来像是累坏了。梅兹洛斯慢慢的盘起尾巴，把他包裹在自己怀里。静谧的黑暗降临在他们中间，让他觉得自己像一堵会呼吸的城墙。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>梅兹洛斯细致的、虔诚的亲吻芬巩。年轻人类的心脏跳动的就像一只蜂鸟，他能听到他的血液流动，就像一条新生的河。他停下让芬巩换气。芬巩的脸变得很红，在呛到的时候发出了轻轻的咳嗽声和笑声。他眼睛的眼神像极了芬达拉托，但是梅兹洛斯看着他的眼睛的时候，只能想到澄澈的天空。</p><p>“再唱一首歌给我听，我想听你们人鱼的歌。”他说。</p><p>梅兹洛斯让他枕在自己的小腹上，就像是他抱费艾诺那样，好隔开湿漉漉的沙子和锋利的小石头。他闭上眼睛，回忆费艾诺和芬达拉托做的那样。他的声音在空气中变得沙哑。</p><p>那种感觉又来了。泉水仍在黑暗中流淌。在无尽的黑暗的荒野上，银色的流星和拖着蓝色的光焰划过天空，就像一场发光的雨，肆意经过他黑暗的寂静世界。那些星星的碎片不断坠落在泉水中，崩裂出璀璨的光芒后消失。梅兹洛斯顺着星星坠落的方向向前奔跑，泉水逐渐淹没到他的胸口。终于，他在泉水的深处抓住了那颗璀璨的星星，它在泉水中迸发出银色的光焰，光从他的指缝中露出。</p><p>他更紧的抓住了那颗星星，直到光开始变得微弱。前所未有的欢愉与恐惧同时击溃了他，让他不断的松手又合拢手指。终于，在光即将熄灭的时候，他把星星掷出了泉水——</p><p>他从漫长到接近的永恒的幻境中惊醒，才意识到他不知道在什么时候把芬巩拖进了海里。他的挣扎已经变得很微弱了，海水里全是甜腻的血腥味。他惊恐的抓住芬巩，把他带回岸上，顶住他的胃让他把海水吐出来。芬巩咳出了很多水和血，呼吸渐渐平稳了下来。梅兹洛斯看到他嘴角的血丝，感觉自己的心都要碎了。</p><p>“对不起。”他苍白的说。头一次感到人类的语言如此匮乏。</p><p>芬巩拍了拍他的手臂。他还在笑。</p><p>“反正你最后忍住了，是不是？”他说，声音变得嘶哑了：“我们应该多练习几次。”</p><p>“对不起。”梅兹洛斯说。</p><p>芬巩的笑容消失了。</p><p>“我知道你不会伤害我的，是不是？”他轻声说：“不要再道歉了。”</p><p>“对不起。”可是梅兹洛斯说。</p><p>他回到海里，把他银色的星星留在了天空中。②</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>②：他们没有be！这是一条我瞎写的支线，一切都是为了戏剧情景完整！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>